


The Difference Between Night and Day

by SoManyFandoms



Category: Smallville
Genre: But Lex can't sleep, Clark is reading in bed, Lex is tired, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-12
Updated: 2018-08-12
Packaged: 2019-06-26 02:20:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15653763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoManyFandoms/pseuds/SoManyFandoms
Summary: You would think that, when trying to sleep, sunlight would cause more bother than a lamp.





	The Difference Between Night and Day

**Author's Note:**

> Cute little fic started and finished today in just under an hour, and hopefully will help me to keep writing and get this ghastly workload of not started and unfinished fanfiction reduced.

He thought he’d be able to fall asleep easily. He’s slept during the day with the curtains open, a bit of lamplight shouldn’t be as aggravating as it is.

He turns over again, his back now to the light, and waits, stretches his legs, moves his arms, grumbles because he’s tired but the light is there and it’s keeping him awake. A finger alights on his head, draws down his spine to the base of his neck. Lex sighs, his body relaxing, but not enough.

The finger turns into a hand, a hand that tugs on his shoulder, turns him over towards that hateful light, and he scrunches his eyes tighter shut, though it doesn’t help. The hand doesn’t leave however, pulling him now across the bed, and the light gets closer but then it’s gone and his forehead is resting against Clark’s sleep pants, soft and warm and smelling of him. The hand leaves from his shoulder but Clark places it on the back of his head, runs it down the same path as his finger, and then does it again, and again, and Lex feels Sleep finally put her hand out to greet him.


End file.
